


Not Again

by roguebowtie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Handler Hubbies, I Believe in Jasper Sitwell, M/M, Prepare for AWW, doggies, kitties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguebowtie/pseuds/roguebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper knows Phil has an adoption problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Again

Phil entered the small house with his coat held carefully closed.

Jasper looked up and put down his book. “No.”

Phil’s coat said ‘Meow’.

“Phil, You can’t-”

Phil just opened his coat, pulling out the sorriest looking ginger kitten, one ear half gone. “I couldn’t just leave her outside, it’s pouring rain.”

The kitten mewed again, shaking her head and spraying a fine mist of water droplets everywhere.

“No, Phil. We have to take her to a shelter - you can’t keep doing this.”

“But she needs a _home_.”

“She’ll find a home. There’s a great no-kill shelter on the other side of town.”

Phil set the kitten on the floor and she started nosing around. Out came five other ‘rescues’.

Two retrievers, the originals, that Phil had found in a box on the side of the road three years ago. Tiny Steve and Massive Thor nosed at the kitten who curled up and half growled at them - the sound ten times bigger than she was.

Next came a pair of older kittens, nearly a year old now. Tony and Bruce were found in two boxes on two different street corners when Phil was walking home, on the same day. Both seemed they must have been the runts in their litters, the only ones left. Bruce was a fluffy black with green eyes, and Tony was a mostly white short-hair with black paws and a little black ‘mustache and goatee’ which Phil declared made his superior manner understandable.

Last to come forward was last week’s rescue, a little tan and chocolate calico, just as small as the ginger kitten Phil had just brought home. Clint took a flying leap off the book case to land on the floor by the new kitten.

The ginger kitten hissed at him, and Clint just came forward, half sat on her, and started grooming her.

“I’m going to name her Natasha.”

“Phil.”

But while Phil was fondly watching their little horde of pets come forward to greet their new friend, Jasper had already gotten out some food, a towel, and the flea/heartworm/earmites medication off the top of the fridge. Phil grinned as he sat on the floor with Jasper, holding Natasha while his husband squeezed the medication on the back of her neck, then dried her off while Jasper checked her claws to make sure they weren’t too long for her.

“You and your damn strays,” Jasper muttered, but he was smiling slightly.

“Thank you,” Phil replied, leaning forward and giving him a kiss.

“Mmhmm. Judging you,” Jasper said, before bopping the new kitten on the nose. “Welcome to the family, cat.”

**Author's Note:**

> originated 9/17/14 for Sitwell Week


End file.
